Selalu Menemukanmu
by revabhipraya
Summary: Saat kecil, Belgium selalu dapat menemukan Netherlands. #FallenVibes


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Saat kecil, Belgium selalu dapat menemukan Netherlands.

 **Selalu Menemukanmu** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk Fallen Vibes hari kedua puluh lima dengan tema "Find You"_

* * *

.

.

.

 **(i)**

"Kakak!"

Netherlands spontan melonjak mendengar seruan mengagetkan itu. Sebenarnya suara itu tidak keras-keras amat, tetapi berhubung Netherlands sedang duduk di balik semak di pojok belakang halaman rumahnya yang sepi, wajar saja ia kaget karena mengira pemanggilnya adalah hantu, 'kan?

"Sudah kuduga Kakak ada di sini!" Dengan riang gadis kecil bermata hijau itu menghampiri Netherlands. "Sedang apa, Kak? Main bersamaku, yuk!"

"Tidak." Netherlands mengangkat sedikit kelincinya, Blender, yang sejak tadi tidur di pangkuannya. "Blender sedang sakit, aku mau merawatnya."

"Oh?" Belgium memasang raut wajah kecewa, tetapi gadis kecil itu berusaha maklum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut merawat Blender bersama kakak!"

Netherlands menggeser, membiarkan Belgium duduk di sampingnya lalu memindahkan Blender ke pangkuan sang adik.

.

 **(ii)**

"Kakak!"

Kali ini Netherlands terlonjak karena Belgium lagi-lagi berhasil menemukannya. Kali ini, Netherlands bersembunyi di balik gudang halaman belakangnya. Sendirian, seperti biasa, tanpa memberi tahu siapa-siapa pula.

"Sudah kuduga kakak ada di sini!" seru Belgium riang. Dihampirinya sang kakak yang sedang membaca sehelai kertas. "Sedang apa, Kak?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa," balas Netherlands sambil melipat dan memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam saku. Tidak ia rasa perlu Belgium perlu tahu isi surat itu.

"Hmm ..." Belgium memutar bola matanya. "Sibuk, Kak?"

Netherlands mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak juga."

"Aku juga," sahut Belgium sambil mengulum senyum. "Kak, jalan-jalan, yuk?"

"Ayo."

.

 **(iii)**

"Kakak!"

Netherlands mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan Belgium yang tiba-tiba terdengar saat ia sedang asyik sendiri. Harus ia akui tempat bersembunyinya kali ini, yakni di ruang kecil samping dapur yang agak tertutup lemari pajangan, tidak terlalu tertutup seperti semak atau belakang gudang.

"Sudah kuduga kakak ada di sini!" Belgium menutup pintu sebelum menghampiri Netherlands yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. "Sedang membaca buku apa, Kak?"

"Ekosistem," jawab Netherlands sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya. "Soal tulip, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa tumbuh banyak sekali di negaraku."

"Mm." Belgium mengulas senyum. "Karena tulip menyukai kakak."

Netherlands mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudnya?"

"Tulip menyukai kakak, jadi dia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari kakak," jelas Belgium, masih dengan senyum yang sama tertera di wajahnya. "Makanya dia terus tumbuh."

Netherlands mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali fokus kepada buku bacaannya.

.

 **(iv)**

"Kakak!"

Netherlands tidak lagi menoleh saat mendengar panggilan Belgium. Dia sudah biasa ditemukan oleh Belgium, di mana pun ia bersembunyi. Meski saat ini dia berada di loteng, sejak awal bersembunyi Netherlands sudah yakin, adiknya pasti menemukannya.

"Sudah kuduga kakak ada di sini!" Belgium berjalan riang menghampiri kakaknya. "Sedang apa, Kak?"

"Mencari barang lama," jawab Netherlands sambil menutup peti yang tengah ia buka. "Tapi tidak ketemu."

Belgium tersenyum kecil. "Mau aku bantu cari?"

"Tidak usah, aku cari lagi kapan-kapan saja." Netherlands menepuk-nepuk sebuah sofa untuk dua orang, bermaksud menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Ia lalu duduk di salah satu sisinya. "Duduk sini, Belgium."

Belgium menurut. Netherlands menyandarkan punggung untuk melepas lelah sementara Belgium menegakkan badan. Untuk sesaat keduanya hanya duduk dalam diam, tidak ada yang memulai obrolan.

Tiba-tiba Netherlands memutuskan untuk buka mulut. "Belgium."

Belgium menoleh. "Iya, Kak?"

"Kenapa kamu selalu bisa menemukanku?" tanya Netherlands, akhirnya mengutarakan rasa penasaran setelah beberapa kali menahan. "Di balik semak, di belakang gudang, di ruangan samping dapur, bahkan di loteng. Kamu selalu bisa menemukanku."

"Oh." Belgium mengulas senyum manis. "Tentu saja karena aku menyayangi kakak! Aku selalu ingin bersama kakak jadi hatiku selalu secara otomatis menemukan kakak seperti tulip itu!"

Netherlands terkesiap pelan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi hatinya menghangat mendengar perkataan sang adik.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

#FallenVibes #FallenVibesDay25

Pertama kalinya menuliskan hubungan kakak-adik mereka, maaf kalau nggak sesuai dengan canon-nya padahal aku menulis canon :"))

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
